SOMBRA
Campanilla, Colombia |leader = Arsenio Castillo (formerly) |formed = 1956 |years = 1956–present |color = White Black |enemies = The Bureau Mossad MI6 |appearance = Criminal Case (s3): God Save the Prince (first member ) Killing Spring (first mentioned by name) I Spy a Mummy (first identified) }} SOMBRA is a global criminal organization featured in Season 3 of Criminal Case. The organization has an evil alignment against The Bureau as the story progresses. Events of Criminal Case Sahara Region—uniting the rebels The Bureau first learned about SOMBRA in Libya when Carmen and the player found a wad of cash sent to Hamza Boussefi from "The Sword", Chief Ripley's murderer first discovered in Morocco. Fatima Boussefi said that Hamza was paid by The Sword to start and lead a protest against Sultan Mahmoud. In a Libyan oasis, Carmen and the player found another wad of cash from the Sword, with a substance from the Nile River on it. The team departed to Egypt, where they found the corpse of Afif Wahab. Agent Asal Hawaa said that Mossad suspected him of being a hitman in cahoots with SOMBRA. Later on, Asal revealed that SOMBRA was an international crime organization, separated into organized cell groups worldwide. She revealed that the Promethian Cult was their European branch. The Bureau deduced that The Sword was attempting to unite the rebels to form a SOMBRA cell in the Sahara. With the help of Jonah Karam, the team disguised as rebel leaders and contacted Seamus Cummings, The Sword's weapons dealer, to make him believe that a new rebel group was formed, leading him to inform The Sword about them. The meeting was going to take place in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. .]] In Dubai, Seamus was found dead. After the team arrested his killer, The Sword kidnapped Andrew Stern, Ambassador Jessica Stern's son, and shipped him out of the country. Unable to locate him on Dubai, the team (with the help of Jessica) tracked Andrew to Iraq, where the team went despite the knowledge that The Sword had laid a trap for them there. was lethally shot during his arrest.]] In Iraq, the team found the body of Anir Aznag, who had cooperated with The Sword in Andrew's abduction. The team found Andrew and eventually, The Sword (whose real identity was Omar Bahir) was revealed to be Anir's killer. Omar admitted to be in charge of rising conflict and extremism in Sahara and Middle East in order to form a new cell for SOMBRA. After that, Jonah sniped Omar down to prevent him from poisoning Carmen and the player. Later, it was revealed that Omar had failed in killing Chief Ripley. Furthermore, head of COSMORUS (the Russian space agency) Natasha Romanova reported alleged spying activities on the organization. Believing that SOMBRA was behind the spying, the Bureau headed to Moscow. Eurasia—launching a satellite for COSMORUS information.]] In Moscow, Jack and the player found COSMORUS employee Darya Chernova murdered. It was revealed that Darya was receiving five million dollars for classified COSMORUS information. Later, the team found out Darya received $1,700,000 over the course of three months from a logistics firm called Global Flux Ltd, which was a SOMBRA alias per Jonah. Later, in Saint Petersburg, the team found out that Global Flux Ltd was making agreements with the Lermontov Estate and that Darya was leaking COSMORUS launch codes to SOMBRA. The launch codes contained coordinates to Siberia as well. to betray the CIA.]] In Siberia, CIA operative Nick Kringle was assassinated by Asal. After the trial, Asal said that Nick was assassinated under the suspicion of being a SOMBRA agent. Later, Marina found out that Nick created Santa Inc, an offshore company to receive payments from Global Flux Ltd and that he had given a hologram/blueprint of a satellite to SOMBRA. Elliot later found out that Global Flux Ltd received money from the Russian ex-president that Marina had exposed for her student project. Furthermore, he traced the company's payments to Mongolia. On the way to Mongolia in the Trans-Siberian Express, a murder caused the train to stop. The killer, Nikita Rukhin, was interrogated about his smuggling network. He claimed not to know the contents of the things he was smuggling. Later, Carmen and the player found out that SOMBRA was smuggling satellite parts through the Soviets' smuggling network. The train moved again and the team found a tablet which told that SOMBRA was going to launch their own satellite in order to hijack all other satellites and gain control of almost all technology on Earth. Arriving in Mongolia, Carmen and the player found SOMBRA satellite engineer Andrei Beloglazov dead in Mount Khan, near a statue that was later revealed to be the entrance to SOMBRA's satellite factory. Tsetseg was arrested for his murder, and she explained that SOMBRA hired her to kill him to "tie up loose ends", implying that the satellite was done. After her trial, the team found counterfeit COSMORUS key cards which were going to be used to gain access to a COSMORUS launch site. Later, they also found out through a delivery slip that SOMBRA had sent the satellite to Kazakhstan. Upon gaining clearance (thanks to Elliot) and permission from Natasha, Jack and the player found Senator Vitaly Borodin dead in the launch site. Yelena Tereshkova was arrested for the murder, who insisted that she did not know anything of the satellite and that Natasha ordered her to kill him. During her arrest, Natasha launched the satellite. Tipped off by Yelena afterwards, Jonah and the player found Nikolai Sharapov's tablet containing an incomplete code that would override the launched satellite. Intimidated by Jonah, Nikolai gave the missing code to Elliot. Meanwhile, Marina and the player found out that Natasha was to hide in the Bayterek Tower until sunrise. Near the Bayterek tower, Agent Anya Ivanova helped the team figure out that Natasha was looking for something near the building. They found a metal briefcase with money and a note saying that SOMBRA was going to dump Natasha. Upon her arrest, Natasha said that SOMBRA had promised her power. Learning of the note however, Natasha panicked as she believed SOMBRA considered her a loose end. After all the events, Yelena and Natasha were sentenced to 50 and 75 years in prison respectively, and Elliot was able to gain control of the satellite for the Bureau's use. South Asia—framing the innocent In New Delhi, Carmen and the player found out about a pharmaceutical company called O.M. MediLab, which would be revealed to be part of SOMBRA in Bhutan. The company had produced a highly effective drug called Dracoxia that would cause a disastrous plague if misused. Dr Sumati Misra said that she gave her patients the drug for access to the company's pharmaceutical catalogue. In plague-ridden Bangalore, it was revealed that O.M. MediLab bribed Dr Shweta Noorani to research on Dracoxia. She managed to create a supervirus from its components, which would later be unleashed to cause the plague. Later, the populace of Bangalore was cured and Angela confiscated all research on Dracoxia and the virus to prevent O.M. MediLab from further research. In Bhutan, the team found that Guru Om Padmasana was donating to One Mother Milk. Upon finding a brochure for the charity, Elliot confirmed that O.M. MediLab was a SOMBRA front, and subsequently, the guru was donating to SOMBRA. Tailing the guru's follower, Averly Worthington, the Bureau went to Tibet, where they found Sandeep Sadhra murdered by Warren Goodfellow, who only admitted he was framing the guru. Later, the team found out that O.M. MediLab used the Royal Bank of Luxembourg to receive funds. With this information, Elliot was able to cut off O.M. MediLab's funding and return the guru's donations. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Warren established One Mother Milk. Upon interrogation, Warren confirmed his allegiance to SOMBRA. Later, the team found a letter from "The Head Hunter" to Warren, ordering him to frame Padmasana and kill Sandeep. Upon analysis, Lars said that the letter had traces of a flower endemic to Yunnan in China. East Asia—strengthening the orphans gave to Han.]] In Yunnan, the Bureau found a teenager named Guo Han murdered. His killer, Zhao Mei, displayed strange behavior, saying that "she was not weak". In Han's house, the team discovered that Mei was somehow related to SOMBRA. In the forest, the team discovered the ties between Warren and Ronin Ozawa, a traveler. Later, Ronin was reveled to be tracking Mei, but he claimed to have been doing that since she had disappeared from the province of Sichuan. In Sichuan, the team had to investigate the murder of adoption agency worker Li Jun. After arresting her killer, the team found Jun's notes, which mentioned SOMBRA's name, along with the disappearance of orphans across many Asian countries. The team then headed to Beijing, as the city had the highest number of disappearances. , as seen during his encounter with Sanjay Korrapati.]] In Beijing, the team discovered that Sanjay Korrapati had an encounter with Ronin Ozawa. Then, Tsukada Chieko (a waitress) requested the team's help to locate her missing brother, Hiroshi. While looking for Hiroshi, they discovered that SOMBRA was brainwashing orphans to make them loyal to their ideas and beliefs. Later, the team headed to Seoul, in South Korea, where Hiroshi was last seen and were Sanjay departed after meeting Ronin. found in April's bag.]] In Seoul, the team discovered that SOMBRA was adding subliminal messages into SILVERee's music videos for their brainwashing scheme, although the K-pop star claimed not to know about them. Later, the team deduced from a photo in April's bag that Ronin was moving the orphans to Tokyo. In Tokyo, the team found proof of Ronin giving Sanjay a gun and ordering him to blackmail an unknown person. Ronin revealed that SOMBRA paid him and the Watanabe-gumi organization to train the orphans. Before then, Sanjay ran away and (with the help of Chieko) they were able to track him to Kyushu Island in Japan. In Kyushu, Hiroshi was found dead. Mid-investigation, Sanjay contacted the team and told them that SOMBRA was ordering the brainwashed orphans to kill each other in an event called The Hunt. All suspects turned out to be involved in the Hunt. Chieko blended in to rescue her brother, SILVERee advertised (and was forced to participate in) the Hunt for his sponsors, Sanjay actually took part in the Hunt, Ronin provided weapons to the children, and Obaasan turned out to be the mastermind of The Hunt, the orphan's brainwashing scheme, and the one who killed Hiroshi. (whose identity was unknown at the time), as seen in the DVD the team found.]] With SILVERee's help, Sanjay was taken out of his brainwashing. At the same time, Ronin, wanting to negotiate his freedom, helped the team stop The Hunt by directing them to a commanding unit in a temple. Ronin also provided them an important lead about SOMBRA's future plans for their recruits. The lead consisted of a video in which a girl told the sole survivor of The Hunt to go to Bangkok, in Thailand, for "the next level". Oceania—experimenting on the recruits sent Elliot a message via the Bureau's satellite.]] The Bureau followed Ronin's lead to the Thai capital. After investigating the murder of Muay Thai boxing champion Thanid Tongproh, an unknown source called X told the team to investigate his past. The team discovered that Thanid was an orphan, was part of The Hunt, and was in contact with Obaasan. Furthermore, SOMBRA was revealed to be planning that event for longer than the team thought. The team then received another message from X, telling them to meet a woman called Michelle Zuria in Singapore for more information about "the next level". abducted Elliot after being exposed as a SOMBRA agent and Constance's killer.]] The team arrived in Singapore to meet Michelle, who denied knowing anything about SOMBRA. Soon after though, the team had to investigate the murder of Constance Tan. Her killer turned out to be a SOMBRA agent named Anbu Devanesan, who admitted to killing Constance because she had run across the organization’s name. Anbu then kidnapped Elliot to avoid arrest. The team later deduced that Anbu was funding the "next level" program and found a document mentioning a "successful experimentation" on Thanid. After the team successfully rescued Elliot, he claimed to have overheard Anbu ordering a boat to Indonesia, so the team followed SOMBRA to the country. 's file on the experiments.]] In Indonesia, the team found Riaja Somalinggi, the girl who appeared on the video the team watched in Kyushu, murdered. During their investigation, they found the camp in which SOMBRA was experimenting with the recruits. Later, Maya Salim was arrested for her murder and explained that she was only hired to assess the recruits' psyche and that she only killed Riaja because she tried to escape. In the camp, the team found out that SOMBRA was genetically enhancing the orphans, improving their speed, strength, or intelligence, with yellow eyes as a side effect. The project was supervised by Marshall Metcalf and Riaja and Baxter Fraser were among the experimented recruits, being made faster and stronger, respectively. Later, Elliot received another message from X, which led the team to deduce that Riaja would have met Baxter in New Zealand. The team found Baxter hiding in New Zealand. Baxter told them that SOMBRA was involved in the production of the movie "The Ringed Lord", created by the late director Jackson Peters. While investigating that, the team found proof that Bronwyn Peters, Jackson’s wife and casting director for the movie, was paid by SOMBRA to hire young children and send them worldwide. Meanwhile, the team found a hidden microphone in a rugby bar, leading them and Baxter to presume that SOMBRA was spying on him. X then messaged the team again, telling them that one of the recruits had been spotted in Sydney, Australia. 's property.]] In Australia, the team found media mogul Rufus Murlock shot to death. The team discovered a SOMBRA shipwreck in Rufus's property. It was also revealed that he had been killed by Veronica Salter, a SOMBRA recruit who was following the organization’s orders. With her arrest, the team deduced that SOMBRA was sending the recruits as assassins around the world. On his shipwreck, the team found out that Rufus was a SOMBRA agent who left them about 30 years before. Later, the team discovered that SOMBRA was directing the "next level" program for 30 years from an uncharted island on the Indian Ocean. 's lab inside the volcano in the unchartered island.]] On the island, the team found the body of SOMBRA’s scientist Marshall Metcalf. During his murder investigation, they found out that Marshall was leaking information to the Mossad and that Michelle worked for SOMBRA. Furthermore, Ruby Armstrong was paid by SOMBRA to design Marshall's volcano lab. Michelle admitted her identity as X and told the team that she had stopped working for SOMBRA after learning about the “next level” program, which was against her morality, leading her to assist the Bureau during their investigation. The team also discovered that SOMBRA sent their assassins on a mission to Kenya before the island sank due to a volcanic eruption. Africa—smuggling the De Brills' diamonds On the way to Kenya, the Bureau's plane crashed in Madagascar and their pilot, Jakobo Nkosi, was murdered while trying to get help. The team arrested Aristide Akintola for the murder. Aristide admitted to being paid to kill everyone in the plane, including the Bureau (whom he tried to shoot mid-investigation). After his trial, the team figured out that SOMBRA had a connection with Lavinia De Brills, heiress to the world's largest diamond company. Meanwhile, they also figured out that Aristide was paid by SOMBRA to cause the plane crash. Later on, through a punch card SOMBRA gave to Aristide, Elliot discovered that someone from inside the Bureau was giving inside information to SOMBRA. The team then went to Kenya to chase after Lavinia. In Kenya, the Bureau were able to find Lavinia during her safari guide's murder investigation. After the investigation was closed, the team found out from Lavinia that there were fewer diamonds being shipped than being produced and that Prince Abioye's name was repeatedly on the company's files. Meanwhile, Elliot and Michelle figured out the mole had informed SOMBRA that their cover had been blown through their satellite and had also sent instructions to SOMBRA to send an assassin to kill Prince Abioye. In South Africa, the team found the assassin, Kayla Pieterse, dead in a Zulu village. They also found Prince Abioye, whom they put in protective custody mid-investigation as someone tried to shoot him. After the investigation was closed, Prince Abioye told the team that SOMBRA wanted him dead because he was fighting against their diamond smuggling scheme through his home country of Mazunda. folder containing information provided by the mole.]] The Bureau went to the De Brills Diamonds's largest mine to investigate SOMBRA's smuggling. Michelle and the player went to Victoria Falls and found Bureau files which the mole tried to dispose of. Elliot said they contained investigation details dating back to Europe and dossiers on everyone except Marina, who denied being the mole. Meanwhile, Frida Cruz said that SOMBRA was also involved in the diamond smuggling. They eventually found out that a sponsor had asked Lily Karam to get a briefcase (with a large diamond inside it) and take it to the 3R Race's finish line. In the finish line in Mazunda, Lily's co-driver Nomena Leroy was found dead. Ninah Zafy confirmed during the investigation that Nomena was smuggling diamonds for SOMBRA. Later on, Lavinia was arrested for the murder and for smuggling her own diamonds for SOMBRA. After her trial, Michelle and the player found the missing diamonds in a hollow African mask, which also contained sweat from racer Thomas Moulin, who said that he did not know about the diamonds until Lavinia told him to keep them secure until her contact (the mole) came to pick them up. The two then rushed back to headquarters to interrogate Lavinia, only to be informed by Carmen that she was killed inside her cell. was shot in the forehead by Jonah in an act of defense after he attempted to kill the player and make Carmen hostage.]] During the investigation into Lavinia's murder, the mole freed Aristide, who then kidnapped Carmen. He forced her to call the player to get them to come to Nigeria so he could kill them there. However, Aristide was shot dead by Jonah. Later, Angela was arrested for the murder. During her arrest and trial, Angela explained that she was SOMBRA since she was young. When she joined the Bureau, she genuinely helped them while keeping SOMBRA informed of their every move. However, she figured out SOMBRA wanted her dead after the plane crash in Madagascar. To prove her worth, she hired Lavinia to smuggle diamonds for SOMBRA and even provided her with the murder weapon that she would use to kill Nomena. After her arrest, Angela told Lars and the player that she was SOMBRA since she was orphaned at age 8. With Angela's help, the assassins in Africa were rescued. Later on, Angela told Lars that she loved her family and that marrying him was the first time she had disobeyed SOMBRA. South America—hiding its past Stranded in Antarctica, the Bureau found out that high-ranked operative Eduardo Ruiz led Antarctic expeditions for SOMBRA around the year 1970. Michelle said that he had died recently, presumably of a heart attack. After Ernest Emerson told them Ruiz was in Antarctica since 1950, Michelle and the player found a newspaper article in the penguin research lab, saying that the Argentine government had canceled one of Ruiz's expeditions, forcing them to return to the country. With communication restored, the Bureau were able to get out of Antarctica and into Argentina. In Argentina, the Bureau found author Ernesto Cárpena stabbed and tortured to death. During the investigation, the team found a SOMBRA cáche in the mountains, which only contained the murder weapon. They also met Ignacio Muñoz who (according to Michelle) worked with anyone who paid him, including SOMBRA. Lorena Pratx was eventually arrested for Ernesto's murder, who said that she took the documents in cáche somewhere else after she killed and tortured Ernesto to find out where it was. was believed to be the leader of SOMBRA.]] After her arrest, the team found out that Lorena's grandfather, Alejandro Pratx was a captain in one of Ruiz's expeditions. Upon interrogation, Lorena said that all the people in the expedition had dispersed. They were able to find out that Alejandro moved to Luzaguay. Meanwhile, the team also found out that a coded weather report instructed Lorena to burn all the documents. Jack and the player were able to find one scrap of paper, which mentioned a certain "El Rey". Michelle said that El Rey was the supreme leader of all of SOMBRA and that she thought that he was merely a myth. Later, Elliot confirmed the weather report came from Luzaguay, prompting the team to go to the secretive nation. In Luzaguay, the team found President Adolfo Herrera shot dead. According to Sebastian Morales, SOMBRA was behind the government. This was further proven by the fact that SOMBRA wrote the country's constitution. With Vice President Valentina Silva arrested, the SOMBRA-controlled regime came to a natural end. After that, Francisco Ramirez told the team that SOMBRA financially backed President Herrera's presidential campaign so much that he was able to win the election easily. They later found out that Luzaguay was SOMBRA's first attempt in leading a nation and that because of this, Herrera and a SOMBRA agent would meet every so often. Elliot found out the Herrera would have met with an agent in Machu Picchu, so the team headed to Peru. During a solar eclipse in Machu Picchu, Zoila Huanca met with Jack, who was disguised as President Herrera. When she suspected him of not being the real president, she was stabbed to death with a thrown Tumi. During the investigation, the team found Hacienda del Rey, El Rey's old home turned to a bed-and-breakfast. Later, Claudio Aguirre was arrested, and it was revealed that he was formerly SOMBRA. After the trial, Jack and the player found a note to El Rey dating back to 1957. Dupont said that it confirmed that El Rey founded SOMBRA as a philosophical club. Meanwhile, Amaru Condor told the team that Luzaguay was participating in the Olympics and that their representatives were like "athletic machines". With this, the Bureau headed to the Olympics to stop SOMBRA's plans. In Rio de Janeiro, Luzaguayan gold medalist Oscar Rojas was found dead. His yellow eyes, various suspect testimonies, and a urine sample showed that he was a SOMBRA recruit trained in the Indonesian camp. Later, Brazilian athlete Edson Caetano was arrested for the murder, who claimed that he was tricked into killing him by mysterious men who told him the contents of the syringe would not do too much damage. After the investigation, the team found out that the men who approached Edson were representatives of Medicinal Biotech, an Amazon-based subsidiary of O.M. MediLab, which meant that SOMBRA was behind Oscar's murder. Meanwhile, they also found out from Hector Montoya and his flyer that SOMBRA was founded by a group of intellectuals in Campanilla, Colombia. After the Bureau concluded that SOMBRA killed Oscar to cause chaos in the Olympics, they headed to Colombia to attack SOMBRA from its roots. In Campanilla, Michelle was crushed to death by a bell. During her murder investigation, the team encountered Alejandro. Furthermore, Isabel Amarga was proven to be a founding member of SOMBRA. Furthermore, they also discovered "The King's Shadow", a local pub where the intellectuals of SOMBRA would meet in the past. Later, Arsenio Castillo was revealed to be El Rey and Michelle's killer. Arsenio said that he killed Michelle because she had betrayed SOMBRA to join the Bureau. In his trial, Arsenio was sentenced to life in prison under maximum security. He also said that he had finished all the plotting that he needed. After Alejandro, Isabel, and Ignacio were arrested for involvement in SOMBRA, Arsenio was interrogated, where he merely told the Bureau to search the pub. There, they found a ten-year-old letter where Arsenio had passed on his title as El Rey to someone else. Upon interrogation, Arsenio said that SOMBRA's new leader was someone the team had already met and that the time for SOMBRA to come to light has come and that they would strike in the north. Leaders :Note: The title of "El Rey" is passed down from one leader to another. ACastilloWorldEditionM.jpg|'Arsenio Castillo'|link=Arsenio Castillo Allies Known agents :Note: Only confirmed members of SOMBRA are considered "agents". PromethianCult.PNG|'Promethian Cult'|link=Promethian Cult OG SUS 312 601.jpg|'Omar Bahir' †|link=Omar Bahir NickKWorldEditionV.png|'Nick Kringle' †|link=Nick Kringle OG SUS 324 603.jpg|'Warren Goodfellow'|link=Warren Goodfellow OG SUS 330 601.jpg|'Obaasan'|link=Obaasan OG SUS 332 601.jpg|'Anbu Devanesan'|link=Anbu Devanesan OG SUS 333 602.jpg|'Marshall Metcalf' †|link=Marshall Metcalf OG SUS 333 601.jpg|'Maya Salim'|link=Maya Salim MSC36MZuria.png|'Michelle Zuria' (formerly) †|link=Michelle Zuria RufusMWorldEditionV.png|'Rufus Murlock ' (formerly) †|link=Rufus Murlock MSC42ADouglas.png|'Angela Douglas'|link=Angela Douglas ERuizWorldEditionC158.png|'Eduardo Ruiz' †|link=Eduardo Ruiz MSC44LPratx.png|'Lorena Pratx'|link=Lorena Pratx APratxWorldEditionC163.png|'Alejandro Pratx'|link=Alejandro Pratx Screen Shot 2016-08-12 at 22.34.05.png|'Unnamed Weather Reporter'|link=Unnamed Weather Reporter ZHuancaWorldEdition.png|'Zoila Huanca' †|link=Zoila Huanca MSC46CAguirre.png|'Claudio Aguirre' (formerly) |link=Claudio Aguirre DAmargaWorldEdition.png|'Doña Amarga'|link=Doña Amarga Known affiliates :Note: "Affiliates" are characters who are not SOMBRA agents but willingly helped the organization anyway. HamzaBWorldEditionV.png|'Hamza Boussefi' †|link=Hamza Boussefi AfifWWorldEditionV.png|'Afif Wahab' †|link=Afif Wahab SeamusCWorldEditionV.png|'Seamus Cummings' †|link=Seamus Cummings DaryaCWorldEditionV.png|'Darya Chernova' †|link=Darya Chernova AndreiBWorldEditionV.png|'Andrei Beloglazov' †|link=Andrei Beloglazov File:OG_SUS_317_601.jpg|'Tsetseg'|link=Tsetseg OG SUS 318 602.jpg|'Natasha Romanova'|link=Natasha Romanova YutoWWorldEditionV.png|'Yuto Watanabe' †|link=Yuto Watanabe OG_SUS_329_603.jpg|'Ronin Ozawa' (formerly) |link=Ronin Ozawa OG_SUS_326_602.jpg|'SILVERee' (formerly) |link=SILVERee MSC36RArmstrong.png|'Ruby Armstrong' (formerly) |link=Ruby Armstrong MSC37AAkintola.png|'Aristide Akintola' †|link=Aristide Akintola NomenaLWorldEditionV.png|'Nomena Leroy' †|link=Nomena Leroy MSC38LDeBrills.png|'Lavinia De Brills' †|link=Lavinia De Brills MSC44IMuñoz.png|'Ignacio Muñoz'|link=Ignacio Muñoz AdolfoHWorldEditionV.png|'Adolfo Herrera' †|link=Adolfo Herrera Known associates :Note: "Associates" are characters who willingly committed crimes that helped SOMBRA further their plans, although nothing suggests they were aware of SOMBRA's existence. OG SUS 307 602.jpg|'Christy Mathis'|link=Christy Mathis RHabadiWorldEdition-1.png|'Rafid Habadi'|link=Rafid Habadi OG_SUS_308_605.jpg|'Anir Aznag' †|link=Anir Aznag OG_SUS_308_604.jpg|'Izzah Farid'|link=Izzah Farid OG SUS 316 601.jpg|'Nikita Rukhin'|link=Nikita Rukhin OG SUS 318 601.jpg|'Yelena Tereshkova'|link=Yelena Tereshkova OG_SUS_319_605.jpg|'Dr Sumati Misra'|link=Dr Sumati Misra OG SUS 334 602.jpg|'Bronwyn Peters'|link=Bronwyn Peters MSC41TMoulin.png|'Thomas Moulin'|link=Thomas Moulin EC 473 MGS.png|'Edson Caetano'|link=Edson Caetano Recruits :Note: "Recruits" are orphans recruited and brainwashed by SOMBRA for "the Hunt" and "the next level" programs. OG_SUS_325_601.jpg|'Zhao Mei'|link=Zhao Mei OG_SUS_330_604.jpg|'Sanjay Korrapati' (formerly) |link=Sanjay Korrapati HiroshiTWorldEditionV.png|'Tsukada Hiroshi '†|link=Tsukada Hiroshi ThanidTWorldEditionV.png|'Thanid Tongproh '†|link=Thanid Tongproh MSC36BFraser.png|'Baxter Fraser' (formerly) |link=Baxter Fraser RiajaSWorldEditionV.png|'Riaja Somalinggi ' (formerly) †|link=Riaja Somalinggi MSC35VSalter.png|'Veronica Salter'|link=Veronica Salter KaylaPWorldEditionV.png|'Kayla Pieterse '†|link=Kayla Pieterse OscarRWorldEditionV.png|'Oscar Rojas' †|link=Oscar Rojas Murders committed *All murders committed by the Promethian Cult. **Prince Albert – Enid Grimshaw was blackmailed into killing the prince to get the people of London to vote "YES" in the referendum for the unification of Europe, given Albert was against it. **Annette Sommeur – Constantin Perrier was paid into killing Sommeur to retrieve the Promethian manuscript she was holding. **Hans Vogel – Johan Schnee was manipulated into killing Hans since the movie star wanted to leave the cult, not to mention he recorded a public message about them. **Pietro Agnelli – Klaus Weissmann killed him as the cult wanted Cardinal Salieri to become the next pope instead of him as he was against the unification of Europe. **Jacqueline Proust – The Promethians' very own leader killed her to silence her from telling the Bureau about the detonator and for betraying the cult. *Adam Hassan – Omar Bahir manipulated Christy Mathis by providing her the murder weapon via Rafid Habadi *Anir Aznag – Omar Bahir killed him after he fulfilled his orders by bringing Andrew Stern. *Andrei Beloglazov – SOMBRA hired Tsetseg to kill him after he finished working on SOMBRA's satellite, as he was considered a loose end. *Vitaly Borodin – Natasha Romanova manipulated Yelena Tereshkova into killing him. *Sandeep Sadhra – Warren Goodfellow killed him so Om Padmasana would be framed; The Head Hunter ordered him dead to tie up loose ends. *Tsukada Hiroshi – Obaasan killed him because she believed that he was weak after he refused to take part in the Hunt. *Constance Tan – Anbu Devanesan killed her after she discovered that he was involved in illegal business with the organization. *Riaja Somalinggi – Maya Salim killed her while she was trying to escape from SOMBRA's experiments. *Rufus Murlock – Veronica Salter was ordered to kill him because he had fled from SOMBRA and taken a folder with important documents about the organization thirty years prior. *Jakobo Nkosi – SOMBRA hired Aristide Akintola to kill him and all the other people in the plane, but due to personal reasons Aristide decided to kill Jakobo first. *Nomena Leroy – Lavinia De Brills killed her after Nomena blackmailed her about the diamonds she was smuggling. *Lavinia De Brills – Angela Douglas killed her to prevent her from revealing that she was the mole within the Bureau. *Ernesto Cárpena – Lorena Pratx killed him in order to gain information on a SOMBRA cache full of documents, which she was ordered to burn. *Oscar Rojas – Edson Caetano was tricked into killing him with a poisonous syringe to cause chaos in the Olympics. *Michelle Zuria – Arsenio Castillo killed her since she betrayed SOMBRA by providing insider information and joining the Bureau. Trivia *The word sombra translates to "shadow" in Spanish and Portuguese. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Organizations